Rodowe szczęścia
by Ivetta1410
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy poznaje blaski i cienie roli starszego brata. - Uwaga! Moje pierwsze w życiu Dramione, zmieszane ze Scorbusem. Więc tak... opowiadanie zawiera wątki homoseksualne. Albo raczej należy powiedzieć, że te ostatnie pojawią się w miarę rozwoju fabuły. (Jeśli do jakiegoś rozwoju dojdzie).


**_\- Prolog -_**

 _Drogi Synu,_

 _Piszę teraz ten do Ciebie gdyż ja i Twoja macocha pragniemy podzielić się z Tobą szokującą, aczkolwiek wspaniałą wieścią. Dobrze Ci radzę, żebyś zanim przejdziesz do dalszej jego części, upewnił się, że siedzisz wygodnie w fotelu, a przynajmniej stoisz w pobliżu jakiegoś miękkiego mebla. Nie chciałbym, abyś upadając przypadkiem uderzył się w głowę i coś Sobie zrobił. Dlatego zdecydowałem się opatrzyć kopertę specjalnym zaklęciem, które uniemożliwi otworzenie jej w innym miejscu niż pokój wspólny lub dormitorium. Fajne, nie? No, ale już nie przedłużam. To jak gotowy? Jeśli tak, to z wielką radością pragnę oznajmić Ci, że zostaniesz starszym bratem. Tak, dobrze widzisz. Gdybyś jednak miał wątpliwości, to powtórzę: ja i Hermiona w maju spodziewamy się dziecka. Razem wyrażamy także głęboką nadzieję, że cieszysz się tak samo jak my._

 _Twój Ojciec._

 _ps. Ucz się pilnie, jestem z ciebie dumny.  
_

"Co to ma być? Co to ma do jasnej cholery być?!"Wykrzykiwał w myśli jasnowłosy chłopak jednocześnie energicznie mnąc w ręku pergamin i poważnie rozważając, czy nie rzucić go prosto w płomienie kominka. Co oni sobie wyobrażają, że o czymś takim informują go w liście!? Toż to prawdziwy skandal! Tak się nie robi, nie po prostu nie i już! Widział ktoś kiedyś co podobnego? Wciągnął powietrze przez usta, aby następnie wypuścić je ze wściekłym świstem. Jak mogli? Jak śmieli traktować go w ten sposób, albo raczej jak ojciec śmiał? To z pewnością musiał być jego pomysł. Nikt inny nie wpadłby na coś równie głupiego! Nie rozumiał jednak dlaczego Hermiona się na to zgodziła? W końcu ktoś taki jak ona musiał wiedzieć, że podobny list podziała na nastoletniego czarodzieja niczym policzek! Cóż przynajmniej wreszcie stało się jasne, dlaczego nie mógł odtworzyć koperty podczas śniadania. Zaklęcie Lokacji. "No faktycznie tato, myślisz o wszystkim. Dziękuję ci, że tak dbasz o to, żebym przez twój kretynizm nie nabił sobie guza."

Zacisnął dłoń na trzymanej weń kulce, po czym wziąwszy głęboki oddech rozwinął list i zaczął czytać jeszcze raz. Ponieważ godzinę temu minęła północ, a pokój wspólny Slytherinu opustoszał jeszcze wcześniej, Scorpius nie musiał się martwić o to, że ktoś przerwie mu próby zrozumienia tego, co się właśnie stało.

Zielone światło, sączące się z licznych, zawieszonych u niskiego sufitu lamp, zwykle działało kojąco na nerwy piętnastolatka. Jednakże dzisiaj ani chłodne, stonowane kolory pomieszczenia ani kontrastujący z nimi trzaskający w kominku ogień, nie były w stanie sprawić aby poczuł się lepiej.

Skończywszy lekturę wściekł się jeszcze bardziej niż za pierwszym razem. Nie, nie potrafił znaleźć usprawiedliwienia na takie postępowanie. Bo do ciężkiej cholery, od kiedy podobne wieści przekazuje się w liście? Tym bardziej, że istnieje magia i gdyby tylko chcieli mogliby zjawić się w zamku osobiście. O ile pamiętał sieć fiuu działała doskonale, a hogwarckie kominki nie zostały od niej odłączone! Dlaczego więc nawet nie raczyli się do niego pofatygować? Czy to naprawdę takie trudne?

 _Wyrażamy także głęboką nadzieję, że cieszysz się tak samo jak my._

Jasne, że się cieszył! Przez całe życie marzył o rodzeństwie, ale choroba, a potem śmierć matki skutecznie przekreśliły podobne mrzonki. W wieku trzynastu lat pogodził się z faktem, że przez resztę życia pozostanie jedynakiem i półsierotą, a tu nagle bec! Los postanowił odwrócić przynajmniej część swoich wyroków i o to miał zostać bratem. Przyrodnim, ale jednak... Wiadomość docierała do nastolatka powoli, stopniowo wypełniając mu pierś radością, ale na razie paląca złość skutecznie tłamsiła wszelkie inne uczucia.

No kurcze blade! Przecież wcale nie przeszkadzało mu to, że ojciec ponownie się ożenił. Ba! Cieszył się, że po śmierci jego matki, pozostały przy życiu rodzic ułożył sobie życie. Co więcej na ceremonii osobiście podawał obrączki jemu i Hermionie.

Oczywiście, przeżył swoisty szok, kiedy dowiedział się kim jest jego przyszła macocha. Pamiętał, że z niepokojem pomyślał wówczas o tym, że skoro Rose, zostanie _de facto_ jego siostrą, to będzie musiał poszukać sobie nowego obiektu westchnień, bo po pierwsze Wesleyóna znienawidzi go do reszty, po drugie chyba nie wypada smolić cholewek do rodzeństwa, nawet przyszywanego. Niestety miał rację. Przez cały poprzedni rok dziewczyna unikała go jeszcze bardziej ostentacyjnie niż wcześniej, a na eliksirach i zielarstwie, jedynych zajęciach, które czwartoroczni Ślizgoni mieli razem z Gryfonami siadała jak najdalej od niego i teatralnie odwracała głowę.

Fakt, że dziewczyna wolała zostać z ojcem i odmówiła, w przeciwieństwie do swojego młodszego brata, przeprowadzki do dworu nikogo nie zaskoczył. Jednakże, tego, że Gryfonka nie pojawi się na ślubie matki nie przewidział nikt. Nawet Hermiona. Ślizgon przypomniał wyraz zawodu na twarzy przyszłej pani Malfoy, kiedy tamta rozglądając się po wynajętej sali, na kilka minut przed ceremonią nie odnalazła córki pośród gości. Chciała nawet odwołać ślub, ale ostatecznie Draco jakoś przekonał narzeczoną, aby tego nie robiła. Rose kiedyś zrozumie, że to nie on rozbił, wydawałoby się zgodne małżeństwo pani Minister Magii i współwłaściciela sklepu _Magiczne dowcipy Wesleyów_.

Cóż, po tym wszystkim, Scorpius wreszcie spojrzał na dziewczynę inaczej, nareszcie otrząsając się z tego dziecinnego zauroczenia, w które popadł w wieku jedenastu lat. Co on właściwie w niej widział przez te wszystkie lata? Jak to możliwe, że ktoś tak samolubny i pełen durnych uprzedzeń podbił jego młode serduszko? Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, ale na swoje usprawiedliwienie, miał to, że te rude włosy całkiem przysłoniły mu świat.

\- Scor, czy ty w ogóle zamierzasz położyć się tej nocy? - Drgnął, kiedy usłyszał za sobą zaspany głos Albusa Pottera, swojego najlepszego i jak dotąd jedynego przyjaciela. Podniósł się na rękach, poprawiając pozycję, jako że do tej pory praktycznie leżał w ulokowanym przed kominkiem głębokim, skórzanym fotelu, ale nie odwrócił głowy.

\- A ty?

\- Co ja? Po prostu musiałem wstać do łazienki i zobaczyłem, że twoje łóżko jest puste. No to przyszedłem tutaj. Stało się coś? - Albus ruszył w stronę kominka, jego stopy zaszurały o kamienną posadzkę.

\- Niby dlaczego uważasz, że coś się stało?

\- Nie pamiętam, żebyś zarywał noce.

\- Cóż... Może i tak.

\- Powiesz?

\- Spadaj Albus.

\- Oczywiście, jak tylko dowiem się, co gryzie mojego kumpla - odparł drugi chłopak z lekką ironią, jednocześnie siadając w fotelu obok i uśmiechając się bezczelnie.

\- Nie odpuścisz tak łatwo, prawda?

\- Pomyśl.

\- No dobra. Mój durnowaty ojciec właśnie oznajmił mi, że zostanę starszym bratem. - wygłosił Scorpious wyraźnie podenerwowanym tonem. - Wysłał mi list, wyobrażasz to sobie? Potraktował mnie jak jakiegoś odległego kuzyna i znając go, zapewne nie widzi w tym niczego złego.

Na chwilę w lochach zaległa cisza przerywana tylko trzaskaniem ognia w kominku. Albus przeczesał dłonią swoje czarne włosy, zielone oczy utkwił w płomieniach, przez chwilę trawiąc to co usłyszał.

\- Ciocia Hermi jest w ciąży? Stary, to cudownie! - Powiedział wreszcie przenosząc spojrzenie na szare, wciąż pociemniałe ze złości tęczówki przyjaciela.

\- Po prostu wspaniale - westchnął Scorpius. - Tylko zawsze wydawało mi się, że takie wieści powinno się oznajmiać osobiście. Mamy przecież proszek Fiuu, mamy teleportację. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie skorzystają z tego! O w tę sobotę jest wyjście do Hogsmeade. Mogliby się tam teleportować i opowiedzieć mi o wszystkim przy kuflu kremowego piwa, ale nie! A jeśli nie, to przecież za nie długo mamy przerwę świąteczną. Nic by się nie stało, gdyby troszkę z tym poczekali i oznajmili mi to właśnie wtedy! - wyrzucał z siebie frustrację, zupełnie nie przejmują się tym, że głos mu się łamie i z każdym kolejnym zdaniem podnosi coraz wyżej. - To nie pojęte!

\- Świrujesz, wiesz? - Brunet uniósł jedną brew.

\- Widać to u nas rodzinne. Mam tylko nadzieję, że to będzie dziewczynka, to może wtedy ominie ją rodzinna klątwa Malfoyów. - Odetchnął głębiej. Rzeczywiście, miał nadzieję, że to będzie dziewczynka. Oczami wyobraźni widział śliczną, dziecięcą twarzyczkę z dużymi, szarymi oczami i małym noskiem, okoloną kręconymi włosami w kolorze platynowego blondu. Imaginował sobie jak dziewczynka niezdarnie biegnie ku niemu, a on bierze ją na ręce, a potem siada z nią na sofie i zaczyna czytać jakąś bajkę. O tak! Z pewnością byłby najlepszym bratem pod słońcem.

\- Rodzinna klątwa Malfoyów?

\- Głupiolikus debilotikus dziedziczny. Ale spoko, dotyczy tylko linii męskiej. Tak myślę.

\- Oj, serio świrujesz. - Podniósł się z fotela. - Lepiej idź spać, zanim mózg całkiem ci się zlasuje. Dobrze ci radzę. Rano mamy próbny test z OPCM-u, chyba nie zapomniałeś? To jak idziesz czy nie? - Zapytał ostro, widząc, że blondyn nie rusza się sprzed kominka.

\- Oj spadaj. Obiecuję, że zaraz przyjdę.


End file.
